


Car Wash

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aranea could die happy because there was nothing better than the sight of Cindy in a little, tiny bikini washing her car.





	Car Wash

“Enjoy it while it lasts, because I’m not doing this again!”

“Oh I am.” Aranea had found the most comfortable lawn chair, poured herself a well chilled martini, and picked the perfect spot tucked under the shade. She was going to enjoy every second of this.

The only swimsuit Cindy found was from her late teen years and barely fit. She had struggled to pull the bottoms over her much larger ass and the blue bikini bra still exposed the bottom of her breasts. But Aranea was an unashamed horndog and she loved seeing every inch that suit failed to cover.

Her car did need to be washed, but only because she purposefully neglected to wash it for well over a month. This was planned. Cindy did not like having dirty cars in her driveway even if their closest neighbor lived too far away to see it. Eventually Cindy was so annoyed at the sight that she agreed to wearing the swimsuit if she could clean the car. It was a horribly unfair deal that 90% benefited Aranea.

Cindy muttered to herself as she filled a bucket with soap and water from the hose. She then turned to hose down her car, carefully keeping the hose end away from her body to keep dry.

“Put water on your tits!”

“Shut up!”

Cindy pulled out the wand and extended it to its longest setting. She then dunked it into the soapy water and began scrubbing at the grill of her car. Her skin remained painfully dry, but she did work hard enough at scrubbing that her tits began to pleasantly jiggle. A swimsuit for a teenage girl did not have enough support for an adult built like Cindy.

Clearly Cindy had just wanted to get the worst of it off, but she was a woman addicted to details and she could not leave a job unfinished. She scrubbed at the hood then bent down to scrub at the wheel rim. Cindy was careful to do the wheels on the far side first, but this only built up anticipation so that when she handled the wheels closes to Aranea the sight of the firm ass was all the more pleasant.

Cindy avoided the tops to focus on the windows and doors instead. She scrubbed in little circles to get all the dried up stains out. This lead to the best image of Aranea’s life. The sight that she’d look back on fondly on her deathbed. The sight of Cindy’s tits, too much for the formerly, appropriately sized bikini top to handle. Its front clasp snapped, launching a piece of plastic to the ground and freeing Cindy’s glorious tits.

“WOOOOOOOO!” Aranea cheered. “THANK YOU GOD!”

Cindy hurried turned her back to Aranea in a futile attempt to fix the clasp. She pulled and pulled at the two ends to try and get them to lock, but every time the clasp slipped and the two ends dropped to her side. Eventually she grew frustrated and she through the thin strip of the fabric down in anger.

“Fine, you win!” Cindy said. She turned to get back to work on the car without her top. Aranea sat up to better watch her work. She switched to the doors facing her so her back was once again turned. But then she had to get to the window which made her lean just that bit further to get the furthest end while trying to keep from getting wet.

Cindy was very careful as she finished up the front window then handled the top of the car. She walked away fairly dry and returned with towels to dry the car off as well. After that she grabbed the bar of wax and got to work detailing the sides and the back of the car.

She then had to turn her attention to the hood. Which meant she had to lean further to get the center. When her back was turned Aranea got up and grabbed the discarded hose and dragged it over to where Cindy was working. She set her hand on Cindy’s back which made Cindy jump just a tad.

“Don’t you dare.” She warned, she didn’t even need to look back to know.

“Aw come on, you look hot.” She flipped the nozzle and it began to slowly leak water onto the pavement.

Cindy turned. A daring smirk colored her features. “You better finish what you start then.”

Aranea watched the water drip down Cindy’s back. Saw Cindy shiver just a bit from the chill of it.

“I intend to.”


End file.
